desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Berry
Matt Berry is an American producer and writer. Career Matt Berry has been a producer for many television series such as Grace Under Fire and Sports Night. He has also worked as writer for a few series as well. Desperate Housewives Berry worked as a producer and writer for Desperate Housewives. Season Four *Now You Know (co-executive producer) *Smiles of a Summer Night (co-executive producer, writer) *The Game (co-executive producer) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (co-executive producer) *Art Isn't Easy (co-executive producer) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (co-executive producer) *You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover (co-executive producer) *Distant Past (co-executive producer) *Something's Coming (co-executive producer) *Welcome to Kanagawa (co-executive producer) *Sunday (co-executive producer) *In Buddy's Eyes (co-executive producer) *Hello, Little Girl (co-executive producer) *Opening Doors (co-executive producer) *Mother Said (co-executive producer) *The Gun Song (co-executive producer, writer) *Free (co-executive producer) Season FIve *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (executive producer) *We're Gonna Be All Right (executive producer) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (executive producer) *Back in Business (executive producer) *Mirror, Mirror (executive producer) *There's Always a Woman (executive producer) *What More Do I Need? (executive producer, writer) *City on Fire (executive producer) *Me and My Town (executive producer) *A Vision's Just a Vision (executive producer) *Home is the Place (executive producer) *Connect! Connect! (executive producer) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (executive producer) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (executive producer) *In a World Where the Kings Are Employers (executive producer) *Crime Doesn't Pay (executive producer) *The Story of Lucy and Jessie (executive producer) *A Spark. To Pierce the Dark. (executive producer) *Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (executive producer, writer) *Rose's Turn (executive producer) *Bargaining (executive producer) *Marry Me a Little (executive producer) *Everybody Says Don't (executive producer) *If It's Only In Your Head (executive producer) Season Six *Nice is Different Than Good (executive producer) *Being Alive (executive producer, writer) *Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover (executive producer) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (executive producer) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (executive producer) *Don't Walk on the Grass (executive producer) *Careful the Things You Say (executive producer) *The Coffee Cup (executive producer) *Would I Think Of Suicide? (executive producer) *Boom Crunch (executive producer) *If... (executive producer) *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (executive producer) *How About a Friendly Shrink? (executive producer) *The Glamorous Life (executive producer) *Lovely (executive producer) *The Chase (executive producer) *Chromolume No. 7 (executive producer) *My Two Young Men (executive producer) *We All Deserve to Die (executive producer) *A Little Night Music (executive producer, writer) *The Ballad of Booth (executive producer) *I Guess This is Goodbye (executive producer) Season Seven *Remember Paul? (executive producer) *You Must Meet My Wife (executive producer) *Truly Content (executive producer, writer) *The Thing That Counts Is What's Inside (executive producer) *Let Me Entertain You (executive producer) *Excited and Scared (executive producer) *A Humiliating Business (executive producer) *Sorry Grateful (executive producer) *Pleasant Little Kingdom (executive producer) *Down the Block There's a Riot (executive producer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0077626/ Category:Producers Category:Writers